


Danger in loving you

by Emma11



Category: 007 - Fandom, 007/Q - Fandom, 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Q - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma11/pseuds/Emma11





	Danger in loving you

Bond一直知道，爱情是危险的，比在火车顶上打斗时危险，比在单刀赴会对方众多势力时危险，比在直升机上争夺控制权时危险。  
他也知道，对于他来说，爱情来的快，去的也快。  
不能不承认他确实爱过几个人，但任务相关人员中，大部分的接触是要求而非出于自己所愿。缘此，他觉得有些疲乏，也越来越难陷入罂粟一样的情感漩涡。

天幕庄园的事件让他认识了他的新军需官--一个二十岁出头的年轻人。

讲道理，Bond当时忍住了一些词语，硬生生坳成了“You must be kidding me.”  
总之，年轻人和他唇枪舌战针锋相对后，还是用实力证明了自己。

从天幕庄园回来后，他花了一些时间来调整自己的状态。  
所谓调整状态，他觉得没有什么能比酒精的麻痹更有效。

他坐在酒吧外的露天桌旁，夜色渐沉，华灯初上，威士忌清甜的气息从喉管向上升到鼻腔。酒吧里面歌手的登台引起一阵欢呼和口哨声，自行车从石砖地面上轻巧地驶过，橡胶轮胎带起来的小石砾弹回到地上发出微弱的声响。Bond觉得这种生活平静的反常。

“Mr.Bond？”  
他一秒就辨别出来那是Q的声音，卷发年轻人侧着头从车窗里看向他。  
他和Q之间除了必要的交流外，生活的轨迹几乎是平行线。一个外勤，一个幕后，一个耀眼，一个内敛。  
“Q.”他微掀唇角吐出一个音节。

他才知道Q也会时不时光顾一下这家酒吧，不似热酒吧的杂乱喧嚣，这里更像是一间咖啡厅，符合对方的性格。

至于酒后的事情，永远是电影里被剪掉的片段，Bond的记忆亦然。他醒来时发现自己在一间稍显狭小的公寓里，身上站着一只好奇打量的小猫，对面的沙发上一只大一点的猫以一种非常优雅的姿态坐在那，居高临下地看着他。这种状况是常态，他经常会在不同女士的家里醒来，可无论如何，这件公寓绝不可能属于女性。  
Bond的理智告诉他一个答案，哪怕这个答案是他从未想过的。他伸手把踱步的小猫捞起来，从沙发上摇摇晃晃地站直身子，捡起从自己脸上飘落的纸条。  
“Shit.”  
他看着署名的地方正规地躺着一个字母“Q”。

这次偶然的交集成了融化冰山的火种，他知道了Q各方面的喜好，执行任务时和对方开无伤大雅的玩笑并以能噎住那个冷静自持的搭档为乐。

他知道自己又危险了。

那又怎样，不喜欢危险的特工不是好特工。他自欺欺人地想着。

真正让Bond打消这个念头的事件是幽灵党事件。从Q坐飞机来找他时他就不安起来，他意识到危险的不是爱情本身。

所以他选择了Madeline，在外人眼中见怪不怪的事。最后的火光里，他深深地看了Q一眼，不去思索镜片后墨绿双眼的一切情绪。  
长痛不如短痛，他自欺欺人地想着。

取车是他们之间最后的一次见面，他强装笑容，看着年轻人从空荡的桌子后站起身，有些惊喜地朝他走来。他几乎想扭头就走，但他没有。  
和我没有关联是对他最好的保护，他自欺欺人地想着。

Bond一直知道，爱情是危险的，他自欺欺人地想着。


End file.
